


In Hindsight, We Were Idiots.

by On_Sonnshine



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Anxiety(Of course), Depression(Of course), Fashionable Sportacus, Flirting, Fluff, High School AU, Holding Hands, Insomnia(Of course), Jealous Robbie, Kissing, M/M, Smart Steph, Sportablivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: Robbie Rotten, the weird loner. Robbie Rotten, the guy you should avoid. Robbie Rotten, that tall guy. Robbie Rotten, the guy who found himself falling in love with the oblivious athlete.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short for my normal style but the next chapter will be longer.

Robbie groaned, leaning back against his locker, allowing his head to bang back against it, causing a few people nearby to jump. Here came Sportadork with his forever walking buddy, Emma. Unpopular, fugly, mean Emma. Okay, maybe Robbie's hatred for the girl gave him a filter, because in reality, Emma was best friends with the head cheerleader, was practically the second head cheerleader, was beautiful, and was 'kind'. When I say 'kind' I mean in the way where it's like 'get the fuck out of my sight I OWN this school you are PEASANTS'. She was only nice when Sportaflip was around and no one had the heart to tell him what she was really like.  
  
Sportaspoon himself was actually... Okay you know what, Robbie had figured it out so no reason for secrecy, Sportadip was handsome. And damn if that boy didn't know how to dress. Robbie had no idea where this boy was getting his clothes, all he knew was that his fashion sense was damn good. For example, at the moment, he was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans and a small brown scarf sort of thing. This of course, was not to mention the electric blue beanie he always wore, pulled just over the top of his ears. Robbie sighed, opening his eyes. And just to his luck, the athlete's locker was directly across from his.  
  
"Hey Sporty?" Emma said in a lilting way, resting her hand lightly on his arm as he searched for something in his locker.  
  
"Yes Emma?" He asked over his shoulder, not taking his eyes from his locker as his searching grew more frantic, as though he'd lost something important.  
  
Indeed he had and Robbie was debating on whether or not to give it back to him. Robbie hadn't STOLEN it, it'd just been lying on a cafeteria table and he'd taken it... Okay yes at the time he intended to give it back right away, then he had to leave school early and Robbie couldn't give it to him. Emma huffed, annoyed, clearly not pleased that he hadn't looked at her. Robbie couldn't help but let a smug smirk creep onto his face at the brat not getting what she'd wanted. Sportadope seemed to be the only person not wrapped around her finger. Other than Robbie and a few people he knew of course.  
  
"We're eating lunch together right?" She asked sweetly, letting her hand run up and down his arm in a way that made Robbie's blood boil.  
  
There it was. There was Robbie's hatred for the girl. Day in, day out she flirted with Sportacow and he always accepted it. Never flirted back though, and the day he did Robbie would personally slap the dope for being that stupid and stooping that low. Sportacus rested back onto his feet where he began rubbing his hands together . That was a tic of his whenever he worried or upset, although Robbie deduced that as a rare occurrence.  
  
"Oh I can't find it! Stephanie will be so mad that I lost it!" Sportadork worried, his blue eyes flickering between the locker and a very annoyed Emma.  
  
Robbie crossed his arms, and no matter how much he'd say he was a jerk, he really wanted to go on and give the damn thing back. Stephanie was right, he was a big softie. Emma pursed her lips before putting back on a soft smile, meant to be comforting.  
  
"Why worry about her, huh? Let's go." She said softly, grabbing onto his hand and trying to lead him away. Sportaduck disregarded her statement or didn't hear it, Robbie wasn't sure.  
  
"Oh she gave me that bracelet for my birthday and I know the charms must have cost a lot and she put so much thought into it, I have to find it!" Sportacus fretted to himself, wringing his hands.  
  
Yep. A charm bracelet. It had five charms on it, an apple as it was his favorite vegetable, a small crystal with a 10 on it because they'd met on his 10th birthday, a baseball bat because she taught him how to play baseball, a blue leaf because she knew he loved nature and the color blue, and to top it all off, two S' connected to stand for Sportacus and Stephanie. It really was a nice bracelet. Robbie finally sighed and delved into the pocket of his black jeans. He stepped forward, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Here Sportadork. You left it on a cafeteria table yesterday." He said, keeping his tone flat as he held the bracelet out to the athlete.  
  
Sportacus turned then took the bracelet from him, slipping it on. Suddenly, Robbie felt like he was being crushed. Sportacus' arms loosened slightly and he pulled back, a bright smile on his already handsome face. Robbie could've cursed as he now realized he'd been party to a soul-crushing hug from his biggest crush. Right well that's going in his vault of sacred memories.  
  
"Thank you so much Robbie! I can't believe I left it there, how silly of me!" Sportacus said eagerly, delighted to have his second most prized possession back.  
  
"You know my name?" Robbie asked incredulously before he could stop himself. Sportacus tilted his head like a confused animal.  
  
"Of course I know your name. Why wouldn't I?" He asked, genuinely confused. It's just courtesy Robbie reminded himself bitterly. He shook his head.  
  
"Whatever, i'll leave you alone now." Robbie said with a wave of his hand.  
  
He turned and stepped back to his locker, opening it and rummaging through it to look busy. He heard Emma say something once again and he pulled back from his locker, shutting it with a slam. He turned around and just as he did, the bell rang. Everyone began rushing to class and he saw Sportacus stride off in the direction of his classroom, tailed by Emma who had more trouble moving with the crowd of people. Robbie could already tell that today would be 'fun'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the result of me not seeing enough HighSchool Au for these two.


End file.
